


Something About Us

by Elicaryn



Series: Something About Us [1]
Category: pepe memes wojak
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Love, Lust, Memes, Multi, Other, Passion, pepe - Freeform, wojak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elicaryn/pseuds/Elicaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A university student wakes up to an ordinary day, or she thinks so. Who could've thought that the fate of our existence laid in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend the Notorious İ.B.O himself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend+the+Notorious+%C4%B0.B.O+himself).



Episode 1 – Something About Him  
Today I write you with feels unknown to human nature, with a demenaor I’ve never experienced before. I feel joy and horror, sexual stimulation and depravity at the same time. I mostly feel horny. But don’t get me wrong; this is not a rambling of a fool and hard teenager, if you’d witness what I have, I bet you’d have a hard time keeping your hands out of your panties too. I had the honor of seeing the most beautiful creature known to mankind. And, god damn, was it magical.

Let me tell you how this heaven-sent creature befell on my mortal eyes. It was an early Friday morning, and as usual, I was getting ready for school. It was a hot and moist day, just like my panties right now. Moving on, I had a quick shower, got dressed, and had my breakfast. I assumed it would be an ordinary day, but mah boi, I was dead wrong. After I did my hair, I got my backpack and left the house. There is a long way from my house to school, so I had to catch the first bus that arrived. As I left the building, I saw a cat I’ve been feeding for a time. It came to me meowing, so I petted her head. Petting a cat is a serious business, thus I gave it my full attention and concentration. She clawed my hand as I was over 3 pettings, I decided that it was enough. I lifted my head, and I saw that the bus was leaving the bus stop. I rushed and made it only at the last second. I took a step inside the bus, but as the driver hit the gas pedal, I couldn’t control my balance and I fell down. I had my purse in one hand so my coins scattered all around, I bruised my knee, and with such speed, I couldn’t hoist myself up. That’s when the magic happened. I saw a delicate green hand, reaching me for help. As I heard his angelic voice, I was smitten. “Let me help you, young lady.” he whispered. I looked up and what I saw is beyond words. No description can do his beauty and elegance justice. I held his hand, he helped me stand on my feet again. “Pretty girls like you should be moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee careful whereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee they step, honeysuckle.” I felt dizzy in my head. I tried to smile. He got out his wallet, and paid for my ride. “This one is on me, sugar tits.” He said and winked at me under his black sunglasses. Even under those shades, I could see his magnificent eyes sparkling like 1000 raging suns. “Why did you pay for me?” I asked. “Don’t trouble your pretty head with such things, from now on, you are under my protection.” “Protection, I don’t even-“ The driver hit the brakes, I suddenly found my face pressed against his muscular chest. It felt like I was resting my head on a moist and sticky version of Bernini’s David. The hot wetness in my panties was undeniable by then. He held me tight, as he was holding on his dear life. After we got our balance back, he loosed me from his grasp, “Areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you hurt?” “No.” I answered, while fixing my clothes. “Tell me about this protection thing you were talking about. As charming as you are, I’m not going to hand myself to a complete stranger easily, mister.” As I finished my words, his eyes got teary, he gazed a gazely stare to the window and whispered “You may have to.” It was a tempting idea, to hand my body and soul to this sexy beast, let him rip me open and fill me with his sticky slimey love. I was lost in such thoughts for a second. I shook my head off, looked at his face. “I need more explanation than that.” He didn’t say anything for a minute. He was thinking something. Finally, he looked at me, with a stone cold expression on his face. “I’ve got a debt to an old friend. He is… he is in need of something, someone.” “Someone? Me? For what? What makes me that someone?” I was shocked. Okay, he was drop-dead gorgeous, but his words didn’t make any sense. It was time for me to take off. “It is my stop in a few minutes, thanks for paying for my ride.” I pressed the stop button of the bus. The bus stopped and I hopped off. I was trying to make a sensible thing out of what just happened. But, being hit on by a 6-foot-tall frog doesn’t happen to anyone. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. “It would be a crime if I left a beautiful girl like you alone, sweet cheeks.” I recognized his voice right away. I freed my arm from his grasp. “Look, I appreaciate your interest in me. I really do, but… don’t you think this is a bit weird? I mean, why do you want to protect me. I bet you have super hot chicks swarming around you. Go protect one of them, not a ugly motherfucker like me.” He started to laugh. Between his laughter, he said “Oh you reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally have no idea.” I was a bit annoyed. “I have no idea about what? Why are you so smug?” He got serious all of a sudden. “I will explain, but only if you come with me.” I could feel the sincerity in his words. He was looking at me like I was a fragile porcelain doll, that could be broken any second. I felt in my bones, that no harm would come to me from him. Something about him was oddly charming, so I gave up. “Okay. But before we go, at least tell me your name.” He smirked “You can call me Pepe.”


	2. Episode 2 - The Runaways

Episode 2 – The Runaways

“Pepe? You don’t sound French.” He laughed. “So where are we headed exactly?” “Outside of town, we have a car waiting for us.” He started to walk towards across the street. I quickened my steps to catch up with him. “You can’t just expect me to casually come with you to outside of town. How will I explain it to my parents?” “Don’t worry about that bubblebutt, it’s been taken careeeeeeeeeeeeeee of.” “How can you be this smug? They’ll die from worry! At least let me call them, tell them I’ll be staying at a friend’s place for the night.” His face got serious again. He turned his gaze from me to ground, but I could still see them feels in those eyes. “It might take moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee than a night.” Just as I was about to object, he stopped a taxi with a single gesture. His movements were like a perfectly harmonical orchestra. Watching him was like watching Swan Lake Ballet, with a 6-foot-tall frog as the White Swan. He hold the car’s door for me “Hop on, sweety.” Even if I hesitated to get in at first, I eventually did as he told, as his voice soothed my worries. He sat in the front seat, next to the driver. “Where to?” ask the driver, with a voice got rough from too much cigarettes. My mysterious swamp-beast searched something in his pockets, then pulled out a small piece of paper, passed it to the man. As he read the paper, I could see the shock in his eyes, his hands were trembling. He coughed like he was trying to clear his throat. “Ri-right away sir.” He hit the gas pedal so hard like if he hit it a bit faster, we would be travelling at the speed of light. After 5 minutes or so, Pepe turned to me. “You should relax a bit. No one can hurt you as long as I’m around.” “And when you are not?” He looked right into my eyes. “At this point, it is impossible to seperate you from me.” I felt a chill travel down my spine to my legs. I could feel the tension growing between us. He shook his head angrily, then put a fake smile on his face. “After all, I sworeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee to protect you, didn’t I?” I still couldn’t wrap my head around all that was happening. “But why me? Why do I need protection?” He turned back. “One question at a time, glitter-puss. I will answer all of that once we go whereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee we areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee needed. Where you areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee needed.” “I’m just an ordinary girl from an average family. Who would ever need me?” He broke into a laughter “Oh my sweet bumblebee. Using you and ordinary at the same sentence is a hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesy.” Everytime he called me something like “bumblebee” or “glitter-puss”, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and to my ovaries, making me feel all flustered down there. I started to play with my hair as I stared outside the window. I could feel him staring at me from the rear view mirror. “Well, as you say so.” The trip took almost an hour. We stopped at somewhere looked like the middle of a desert. I could a see black jeep waiting not too far from us. Pepe reached down to get his wallet. The driver jumped on his hands with an expression like we peed on his mother’s grave or something. “My sir, please, I cannot take your money.” Pepe scratched his head and patted driver’s shoulder. “Your cooperation in our endavour is appreciated.” He got out of the car swiftly, like a slimey monarch gliding between flowers in a hot spring morning. He opened my door for me, I got my backpack and stepped out of the car. We started walking towards the jeep, he pulled out the keys of the car and unlocked its door. “If you already had a car, why didn’t you just pick me up from my house?” He looked at me with a smug smirk on his face. “If I did, would you agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee to come in a total stranger’s car and drive with him?” I looked up, playing with my hair. “Well, when you put it like that…” He laughed. His laugh sounded like a celestial chorus was guzzling in his throat. “I thought so. Besides… I couldn’t take the risk of being followed.” I sighed. “Again with this paranoia. Who the hell would waste effort on following me?” We were standing in front of the jeep. He put his huge hands on my shoulders. “Normies.” He spitted out the word as he was talking about a plague, or a disgusting monster. “Who the hell are normies?” “They areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… They areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bad people you should stay away from. That’s why I’m hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. To protect you from them.” I shrugged my shoulders and got into the car. I was sitting at the front seat this time. He got into the driver’s seat, started the engine. “And why would these Normies want to hurt me?” He took a deep breath. “You have something… Something that will change to course of the universe forever. You will make it all better, make it all go away. They’d do anything to stop that.” It was my time to laugh. “What a story Pepe.” “Believe it or not, when we get thereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, you’ll see what’s at stake.”


End file.
